The present invention pertains to feeding munition in a self drawing guns particularly guns on aircraft wherein the drawing and feeding is supported by a booster motor.
Conventional belted munition feeding system for aircraft machine guns are expensive and of limited integratability. Moreover, they are fairly easy subject to interference on account of negative g-forces. Thus, single barrel revolver type guns have been developed which load under gas pressure and they as well as open shooting guns are operated without linkage member type ammunition feeding belts.
Ammunition feed systems without articulated belt members have an inherent disadvantage in that in the beginning of salvo the entire supply of ammunition including the transport mechanism has to be accelerated within very short period of time to the firing speed of the gun. In the case of a gas pressure loading gun with start-up-free firing speed at a rate of more than 2000 rounds/minute, accelerations are observed which even in the case of high speed reacting and strong booster ammunitions will lead to unacceptable interruptions of the high rate firing sequence. In the case of a larger number of rounds a complete stop is not to be excluded.